Conventionally, miniature unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) which are typified by unmanned helicopters for industrial use have been expensive and hard to obtain and manipulative skills have been needed to make them fly stably. Recently, however, the performance of body mounted components such as an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor has been enhanced and their prices have decreased, as well as UAV maneuverability has improved dramatically because many operations to control and manipulate the body have been automated. With background circumstances as above, attempts are now made to apply, especially, miniature multicopters to diverse missions in a wide range of fields, not only for hobby purposes.
A technology is known that defines virtual boundaries of a given geographical region, detects that a moving body has entered and left this region, and notifies a person involved of the entry. An example of actual use of such a technology is, inter alia, so-called Geofence. Also, for a multicopter, in order to prevent the multicopter from entering a no-admittance area when it is piloted manually or it flies autonomously, the multicopter flight area may be restricted using a scheme like the above technology in some situations.